


Valentine's Days

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petits OS sans lien entre eux, racontant les différentes journées de la Saint-Valentin des personnages de Kuroko no Basket.</p><p>Premier OS : KiseKasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Days

« Sempai ! Sempai ! »

Yukio se retint de soupir en entendant la voix agaçante de son cadet. Il était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en cette fin de journée qui s'était annoncée plus qu'épuisante. Ce n'était pas la horde de fans du blond qui l'agressait pour lui demander où il se trouvait justement, ou celles qui essayaient de l'obliger à lui livrer leurs chocolats qui l'avaient énervé mais… Si, c'étaient bien elles en fait. Le brun resterait à jamais étonné de la rapidité que mettaient les adolescentes à changer au contact du blond, redevenant presque automatiquement douces et timides lorsqu'il montrait le bout de son nez.

« Sempaiiiiii ~ ! »

Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, attrapant rapidement des vêtements de rechange dans son casier et finissant de préparer son sac pour rentrer chez lui. Mais, évidemment, le blond trop occupé à lui hurler dans les oreilles n'avait même pas remarqué la veine qui pulsait sur sa tempe. Lorsque Yukio vit du coin de l'œil son kohai prendre une grande inspiration pour lui faire remarquer sa présence, l'aîné eut le réflexe de lui envoyer violemment son poing dans le ventre. Ryouta eut la respiration coupée quelques secondes puis toussa fortement lorsque l'air lui revint, s'accrochant aux casiers des vestiaires pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« J'ai compris, la ferme ! » Vociféra-t-il, lançant des regards noirs au blond courbé devant lui.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, le plus jeune se redressa soudainement, surprenant Yukio qui n'eut pas l'idée de lui refaire le même coup pour qu'il calme son énorme sourire.

« Regarde ! Regarde ! »

Il prit un sac en papier qu'il avait fait tomber dans ses bras, et se pencha légèrement pour le montrer à son camarade. Camarade qui, assez curieux, se pencha lui aussi en direction du blond, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le sac. Une grimace déforma rapidement ses traits avant qu'il ne se retourne, referme son sac et le mette sur son épaule dans le but de partir.

« Sempai ? » Questionna Ryouta, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de son comportement.

« Je rentre. » Déclara son homologue en ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder.

« Heiiin ? Pourquoi ? »

Yukio se pinça les lèvres en s'obligeant à respirer calmement. Il sentait cet habituel picotement dans ses mains, celui qui lui disait qu'il était tout à fait normal de frapper Ryouta, que personne ne lui en voudrait de toute façon – mis à part la tonne de fans du blond si elles l'apprenaient. Mais après cette journée atroce suivi de cet entraînement où il avait sué plus que d'habitude pour essayer d'oublier, il n'avait ni le courage ni la force de lui donner un nouveau coup. Le brun vit une main se poser sur son avant-bras avant qu'il ne se sente tirer en arrière, atterrissant lourdement sur un des bancs du vestiaire. Pestant contre son cadet qui ne possédait apparemment aucune délicatesse, il oublia partiellement sa fatigue et s'apprêta à l'envoyer valser lorsque le sac que le plus jeune ne lâchait pas atterrit soudainement sur ses genoux. Il cligna quelques fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'avait l'autre en tête.

« Regarde, je vais t'expliquer. »

Oh génial, il ne manquait plus qu'il lui fasse un détail des cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de la part de toutes ces schizophrènes. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Profitant du fait que son aîné était à moitié endormi, Ryouta ouvrit le sac avec précaution et sortit les boîtes une à une, précisant avec une précision extrême ce qu'elles contenaient.

« Alors celle-ci c'est un petit bracelet, dans celle-là il y a un anneau, là c'est une peluche qui parle, je sais plus ce qu'elle raconte mais je crois que c'était mignon, ça c'est une petite lettre. Oh, ça c'est des places de cinéma, on ira ensemble, hein ? Un porte clé, une carte cadeau, un livre, un CD, un parfum- »

C'est bon, il avait enfin réussi à débrancher son cerveau pour ne plus avoir à entendre les babillements incessants de son camarade. Yukio ne cherchait même plus à regarder les différents présents qu'il avait reçus. Ces filles ne pouvaient pas faire simple et lui offrir juste des chocolats ? Qu'il devienne énorme et perde sa carrière, c'était le minimum ! Mais non, aucune boîte de sucrerie quelconque n'avait retenu son attention depuis le début du déballage du blond. En passant, ce dernier avait toujours cet énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage, ne faisant pas attention au fait que de toute façon le brun n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Cependant, à un moment l'aîné fut bien obligé de se rendre compte du fait que le blond avait – enfin – arrêté son flux de paroles qui semblait impossible à stopper. Il haussa un sourcil et consentit à regarder ce que fichait Ryouta. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à le trouver la tête à moitié dans son sac, une moue déçue accrochée aux lèvres et un bras à l'intérieur, cherchant certainement ses derniers cadeaux.

« J'ai dû les laisser dans mon sac… » Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son camarade. « Attends Sempai, j'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer. » Reprit-il ensuite. « Mon sac est dans le couloir, je reviens de suite ! »

Ah, une chance. Il pouvait s'échapper, rentrer et dormir. Enfin être tranquille, loin de ces filles et loin de ce blond. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était s'échapper de cette pile de présents, prendre son sac et se tirer de l'établissement. Alors c'est ce qu'il entreprit de faire. Un par un, en faisant attention à ceux qui semblaient fragiles, il rangea soigneusement les cadeaux que Ryouta lui avait mis sur les genoux. Dire qu'il ne l'enviait pas aurait été un mensonge, n'importe quel garçon aurait aimé avoir une telle popularité auprès de la gente féminine. Son métier aidant énormément, aucun ne pouvait concurrencer le model, ils étaient tous bien loin derrière lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ralentit son rangement, oubliant le fait que dans quelques instants son cadet reviendrait avec un nouveau sac remplit de paquets qui lui donneraient vraiment envie de lui en coller une.

« Sempaiiiiiii ~ ! »

Ah, il avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps… De nouveau, le brun retint un soupir lorsque le blond s'assit à côté de lui.

« Oh, tu as déjà rangé tout ça ? Je vais t'aider ! » Lui sourit-il avant de se mettre à l'œuvre. Une fois fait, il posa le sac en papier par terre et mit ses mains dans ses poches de manteau. Il évita soudainement le regard de son sempai, et sembla hésiter quelque peu. Curieux, Yukio risqua un coup d'œil mais bon, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il voyait au travers des vêtements alors… Ryouta se pinça les lèvres avant de sortir ses mains tenant trois petites boîtes.

« J'ai… J'ai voulu faire un peu plus traditionnel pour ceux-là… Je les ai faits mais je ne t'assure pas leur goût, sempai. Tu dois te douter de mes 'talents' culinaires. » Il essaya de rire mais l'aîné voyait très bien l'incertitude présente dans son regard et les rougeurs qui s'installaient sur ses joues. Prenant doucement les boîtes en main, il commença à comprendre.

« En cherchant en ville j'ai trouvé plein de petits trucs à t'acheter mais je ne savais pas trop lequel choisir alors j'ai pris un peu de tout… »

Dans ses mains, il découvrit différents petits chocolats, faits effectivement maison vu leur apparence. Il en prit un en bouche, retenant une petite grimace face au goût amère. Effectivement, le goût laissait à désirer mais… Il était tellement surpris par l'acte du blond qu'il ne sut comment réagir, hésitant entre être gêné comme son kohai, ou être gêné et lui enfoncer une droite dans les dents. Oh, mais…

« Alors tout ça… ? » Questionna-t-il, n'ayant pas besoin de finir pour que l'autre comprenne, en pointant d'un doigt incertain le sac en papier par terre.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, Yukio-sempai. » Murmura le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres en regardant le visage en face de lui désormais aussi rouge que le sien.

Deuxième option.

Yukio envoya son poing dans les côtes de Ryouta, ignorant son couinement de douleur. Se relevant rapidement pour masquer sa gêne, il lui envoya son sac de sport dans la tête, lui hurlant dessus.

« Dehors ! Va-t-en ou je te frappe encore ! T'en veux vraiment une ? Dégage ! »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, laissant le brun seul avant qu'il ne décide à mettre sa menace à exécution – bien qu'il l'ait déjà partiellement fait. Une fois seul, Yukio sentit sa poitrine se serrer face à la bêtise de son petit ami.

« Petit con… » Chuchota-t-il, serrant les boîtes de chocolats contre lui, essayant de retenir le sourire qui fleurissait lentement sur ses lèvres.


End file.
